


Reese as Captain Navarre in "Ladyhawke" #2 [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [11]
Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Animal shape-shifting, M/M, Middle Ages Romance, Slash, curse, historic AU, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese as Captain Navarre, Finch as Harold Pinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese as Captain Navarre in "Ladyhawke" #2 [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> After years of wandering the mountains while hopelessly trapped in a curse, Captain Navarre has finally met a young thief, Philippe Gaston, who's the only person ever to find his way out of the dungeons of Aquila. Etienne takes that as a sign from God that the time has finally come to make his way into the castle, confront the bishop, and try to break the curse. But he also knows that if he fails, all of them -- Harold, Philippe and himself -- will be executed by the bishop's men. Three lives are riding on his shoulders.
> 
> So he wanders out one last time, with his horse and the hawk that's Harold in his animal form, just to be together with him one last time before dawn comes, and their trial by fire begins. He rides in silence for a while. The only sounds he hears are the flinty strikes of his horses' hooves on the rocks, the creaking of his saddle and the chill moaning of the wind as it slices through his hair and ruffles the hawk's feathers. Etienne wishes desperately, for the thousandth time, that he could hear Harold's voice again, hold him, kiss him. He thinks of Harold, of his shy smiles and his brilliance, of how much Harold taught him. How Harold showed him the magic contained in letters and books, and opened up a wider world than a soldier like Etienne had ever known before. How he used to love to whisper compliments in his teacher's ear, to make him blush. He thinks of Harold's kindness, of how he did all that for him without asking for any other payment than Etienne's honest efforts; and of how hard he worked, to earn his teacher's praise in return. He remembers the gentle touch of Harold's hands. Everything he knows of love, he learned from Harold. 
> 
> And if Etienne whispers, "I miss you, Harold," to the hawk as it flies, there is no one there to hear him. If he tells it, "I'm going to risk everything I have left to save you tomorrow," his only reply is the hawk's high, lonely-sounding cry as it soars above him. And if he thinks, "If we are to die tomorrow, at least we will die together," then he doesn't voice that thought aloud. He knows what he has to do.
> 
> But then, just when Etienne is about to turn and go back to camp, settle his horse in before evening comes and his own change takes him over, he thinks he hears something else. Just as the hawk settles back onto his glove, he seems to hear Harold's voice, saying "Etienne." He pulls his horse up and listens hard. Was it just the wind, and his own imagination? Or was that really the voice of his lover, somehow calling to him? Did Harold just give his blessing to the dangerous gamble Etienne has planned for the morrow?
> 
> The Captain has no way of knowing, and he's never been a fanciful man. But he's learned in the hardest of ways that magic is real, and that things he'd once believed impossible can actually happen. For the first time in a long time, he takes courage from that. So as he turns his horse back toward camp, if he smiles down at his hawk a little, and says "Harold" quietly, well...no matter. 
> 
> After all, surely there is no one there to hear him but the wind.


End file.
